miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope Miller
Penelope Ann Miller is one of the characters of Miraculous: Another Tale, a fanfiction created by c5l6t4. She attends a different high school from the other characters and is a grade above them. She is also a member of the American Miraculous superhero team. With the Dolphin Miraculous, when inhabited by Finn, she transforms into the dolphin-themed superheroine Delphine',' gaining the power of jollification. Appearance Physical Appearance Penelope has platinum blond hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. She stands at an average height of 5'5", with a slim build. She wears her hair in two low ponytails and drapes them over her shoulders and has straight bangs. Penelope is near-sighted and wears a pair of large round glasses with thin metal frames. Civilian Attire She wears grey overalls over a dark green shirt and white shoes. Her charm bracelet also serves as a Miraculous when Bubbles inhabits it. She carries a brown drawstring bag where her kwami stays when they are out in public. As Delphine When transformed, Delphine's hair is tied in a fishtail braid. She wears a silver bodysuit with periwinkle wave designs on her gloves and boots. She dons a white belt-like vest harness with a dorsal fin on the back. Over her eyes, Delphine wears dark blue goggles with grey lenses. Her boots have retractable flippers that allow her to swim faster when she's in water. Personality Penelope is an outstanding student with good grades and a clean record. She isn't very popular and prefers not to stand out too much because she gets nervous when people are watching her. Because she is the eldest of her sisters, she feels that she constantly needs to be the mature and responsible one, allowing little room for her to act however she wants. She works hard and can be described as an overachiever. She is also a bit of a geek and loves reading superhero comics. As the superheroine Delphine, Penelope is more sassy, adventurous, and loves to have fun. Much like Chat Noir, she is very humorous and playful when she is fighting villains, but holds a sense of responsibility in her role as a superhero and makes sure innocent people don't get caught in the mess of things. Since she has a bit of a childish nature, she gets along with children very easily and knows how to handle them when they're scared or causing a fuss. She is incredibly boastful and always seeks the approval or praise of her teammates. Out of everyone in her team, she is likely to be the one interacting with the media the most. Abilities As a civilian Penelope is very intelligent and this is further indicated by the fact that she attends a school with advanced classes, implying that she is either really studious or a natural genius. As Delphine Delphine has enhanced abilities, such as, speed, agility, strength, and she is nearly invulnerable to physical damage. She is the most agile member of her team, being able to jump to incredible heights that her teammates cannot. She can use her bubble wand efficiently, wielding it similarly to Chat Noir's staff, and also releasing small bubbles with different uses, such as: capturing small objects, oxygen helmets for underwater diving, and water bombs. Her special power, Bouncy Bubble, is executed by waving her wand and sending out a giant, indestructible, bouncy bubble. The bubble can be used as a trampoline to reach certain heights, a shield that deflects attacks, or even as a cushion to catch people or falling objects. Although Bouncy Bubble is very handy during a crisis, Delphine can only use it once before reverting back to her civilian form five minutes after its use. Relationships American Miraculous superhero team Delphine is part of a team in America that captures and purifies Youmu. The team moved to Paris, France after they found out that the villainous duo Raven and Night Howler began working alongside Hawkmoth. Out of all the members in the team, she interacts with Terence Carter the most because they are neighbors. Finn When they first met, Penelope wasn't surprised to see Finn magically appear from her charm bracelet and thought that he was just a high-tech hologram or doll. After Finn explained to her about being chosen to wield the Dolphin Miraculous to become a superhero, she became concerned about not being good enough for the task because she is inexperienced for such a big responsibility and he laughed at her for being too serious. Penelope thinks that Finn is similar to her younger sisters because of his playful nature, but feels more comfortable around him than she does with anyone else. Whenever she feels exhausted or worried, she looks to him for comfort and advice. Sora Sakamaki/Scarab Despite working together as superheroes in America, Penelope has never met Sora as a civilian until they bumped into each other in Paris. She fell in love at first sight and tried to find which school he attends. She started marking certain places in the city where he usually appears and waits to get a chance to see him, which Sora only thinks are coincidental encounters. According to her, Sora is her ideal type and that it is "fated for them to meet in the city of love". As Delphine, she doesn't talk to Scarab very much because he is usually quiet. Madeleine Duval/Swan Princess Penelope noticed that Sora is always with the same girl everyday and theorized that Madeleine was his girlfriend. She became heartbroken at the thought until Madeleine insisted that they were only good friends with no romantic interest in each other. She grew closer to Madeleine after spending time with her and sometimes asks about Sora's interests. As Delphine, she looks up to Swan Princess because of her strong leadership skills and overall likeable personality. The two of them are close since they are the only girls in the team and bonded from that very reason. Benjamin Carter/Bandit Benjamin is classmates with one of Penelope's sisters and frequently sees her when they come home together. She is aware that Benjamin has a crush on her sister and likes to tease him about it. As Bandit and Delphine, they act like brother and sister. They tend to goof off and have fun together when they are fighting against villains, occasionally competing on who would defeat more Youmu and Nightmares. Ladybug Chat Noir Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Penelope first met Alya as her alter-ego Delphine after she and her team successfully defeated a Youmu wrecking havoc near the school. She is amazed by Alya's persistence and bravery in order to get videos for her blog, so she helps her and the citizens of Paris understand the dynamic of her team from America and the danger of Youmu by answering her interviews. Whenever they see each other during a Youmu attack, she smiles and waves at her camera before running off to fight. Carapace Queen Bee Viperion Pegasus King Monkey Trivia * Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona